1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for processing data, and in particular, to a system and method for adjusting data values and enforcing valid combinations of the data in real time in response to remote user input.
2. Related Art
Quick and easy interaction between a server and a client user is desirable, especially for systems with bandwidth limitations. For example, the Internet utilizes a server-client system. Many client users with Internet access have bandwidth limitations. For example, during interaction with the World Wide Web, these client users typically encounter server processing every time the user makes a request. Constant server processing bogs down the server, delays user Internet navigation and creates an unpleasantly
Typical server-client systems utilize servers that provide remote users access to database information stored on the server. For instance, in many systems, first, a user requests information based on user defined criteria. Second, the server collects available information relating to the user defined request, such as associated sub-items. Third, the server transmits the associated sub-items to the client and displays the sub-items on the client. Fourth, the user builds a sub-item configuration by making sub-item selections and submitting the selections. Fifth, if the selections are invalid, the server notifies the user that the selections are invalid and the process starts over from the third step. This validation step is repeated until the remote user submits a valid sub-item configuration and sub-item selections without conflicts. When the selections are valid, the server collects results based on the sub-item selections and sub-item configuration. Sixth, the results built from the sub-item selections are transmitted to the client. Last, if the results are not desired by the user or if the sub-item selections require adjustment, the process must be repeated starting from the third step.
One such system is a server database with a used car price guide for access by a remote user. First, the remote user makes an initial request to access results, such as pricing information for a particular car. After the remote user makes the initial request, the server collects sub-items, such as options relating to the particular car, and transmits the options to the remote user. The remote user is then required to select options for building an option configuration. If the option selections are invalid or conflict, the server notifies the user that the selections are invalid and then retransmits the options to the user. This validation step is repeated until the remote user submits valid option selections and an option configuration without conflicts. When the selection is valid, the server collects pricing information based on the option selections and overall configuration. The pricing information built from the selected options is then transmitted to the remote user.
However, if the user desires to modify, adjust, limit, etc. the options, the process must be repeated starting from the third step and the server must be re-accessed. In addition, conflicts between options that are unknown to the remote user can cause the server to be unnecessarily re-accessed numerous times. This is because attempts to adjust options that conflict will produce an error and the user will be given the options again and be required to submit new options for re-accessing the server until there are no conflicts. As a result, the user is required to navigate sometimes through several layers of information. Hence, these systems are slow, do not allow real time user interaction and require undue processing. Therefore, what is needed is an effective and efficient technique for adjusting data values, preventing conflicts and enforcing valid sub-item combinations in real time in response to remote user input. What is also needed is a system and method that utilizes client-side processing instead of server-side processing for data processing to avoid lengthy server reloading.
Whatever the merits of the above mentioned systems and methods, they do not achieve the benefits of the present invention.